regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 163
Recap The party is hanging out at the bar of Shenanigans as the build is full of people. Desmond decides that they need to encourage tourism to Bergshire. Desmond tasks the party with organising a tour of Bergshire and creating a gift shop at the end of it. The party decide to have construction of the Gift Shop take place over the Pit to Hell, so seek out a Builder in town. The first builder they try is Bob, but he isn't an expert in making inflammable buildings, and recommends the party see "Uncle Dick" who works at Helly's Burton out of the Abandoned Church south of Bergshire. The party head out of town into the woods, but encounter a Bugbear, who insists that they have entered "Bugbearia" and owe him 1 gold coin each. The party convince the Bugbear to join in on the tourism, and keep charging people to enter their territory, by having an attraction in Bugbearia. The Bugbear decides on a talking bush as the attraction. The party decide to have Bob the Builder build a bar next to the magic bush. The party reach the abandoned church and see it has turned corporate with a large Helly's Burton sign out the front. The party talk with Uncle Dick about building the fireproof giftshop inside the pit to hell and he agrees. The party return to Bergshire and start working on locations for the tour. Marcus Mysterio extorts Ron the Redsmith out of 500 gold to be included on the tour. Sir Walker goes to the haunted hotel the Red Rooster to have it on the tour, but ends up instead buying a real rooster from a nearby farm. Buck Portstein tires to duplicate Marus's extortion on Paula's Pie Post, but it fails, so he puts a Flaming Sphere inside the building, causing massive property damage. Kenny, not really understanding the extortion idea, just adds "Tammy's Tailoring" & "Bannon's Blackets & Banners" to the tour. Marcus goes to the town's library and gets some of their outreach budget in order for the library to be included on the tour. The party, with work permits for all the things they want built, go to visit Lord Glib Glob to sign the documents. Once at Glib Glob's small tower behind Shenanigans the party run into another Adventurer Party that Desmond had hired to do the same job. Fighting almost breaks out when Marcus yells out that they have been insulting Desmond's Wife and Daughter. An angry Desmond comes out to demand what is going on, but Sir Walker clears it up by saying that everyone involved is just being stupid. Desmond explains he sent two groups on this task because he expected one of them to get killed. The Rival Adventurers decided to focus on PR and advertising, the Player Party decide to work on the attractions inside town. Marcus Mysterio visits Cogwrench Hammerbench to get him to fund the reopening of "The Back Door" casino and strip club, but Cogwrench will only do it if there are Gnomish male strippers at the new club. So the party organise a Gnomish body building contest on the beach near town, also adding a bar and volleyball court to the beach. Unfortunately the Gnomes misunderstand the contest and come to build robotic bodies. The party relocate the contest into the lower floor of the gift shop that hadn't been heat-insulated yet, so they are forced to strip. Cogwrench judges the contest, then gives the party the top 3 Gnomes he wants as strippers. Marcus is able to convince the 2nd Gnome to become a stripper at the new club. Sir Walker and Kenny go to the Child-Labor Sweatshop to order things to be sold at the gift shop, including Teddy-Bugbears, Roosters, and Key-Chains. The manager of the Sweatshop agrees to do it is the pair can get him 5 more workers. The two go to the nearby orphanage and acquire 5 orphans, claiming they were getting apprenticeships. The party return to Desmond to report in all they have done, only to be reminded they don't have any Tour Guides. Marcus Mysterio will be the tour guide until the party decide to hire one. Locations Bergshire * Shenanigans * Abandoned Church * "Bugbearia" * Pit to Hell/Gift Shop * Ron's Radical Redsmithing * Paula's Pie Post * The Red Rooster/Crimson Cock * Library * The Back Door * Beach * Child-Labor Sweatshop * Orphanage Significant NPCs * Desmond - Bartender/Owner of Shenanigans, Retired Adventurer * Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire * Glib Glob - Kobold, "Lord" of Bergshire * Bob the Builder - Regular Builder in Bergshire * Uncle Dick - Builder who works for Helly's Burton * Ron the Redsmith * Paula the Baker * The Bugbears * The Rival Adventurers * The Gnomish Body Builders * The Manager of the Sweatshop Experience 1080 exp each *Sir Walker levels up to level 5 **From 41 HP to 51 HP Category:Shenanigans Episodes